Viaje en el tiempo- Harry Potter
by Negligevapse
Summary: Que pasaría si Petunia no sea la hermana de Lily, si Hermione no haya sido una hija de muggles o si Nymphadora hubiera sido hermana de Andrómeda y no su hija. Muchos revelaciones saldrán a la luz, conocerán nuevos amigos, nuevos amores y a sus... ¡¿hijos!
1. Capítulo 1

su mejor amigo ... era su hermano

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones. Excepto por Avery Whitemore y algunos personajes futuros.**

**-Aquí Petunia no es hermana de Lily Evans, ella es hija de los Wright, una familia mágica.**

**-Lily Evans pertenece a Gryffindor, pero no es tan cercana a los merodeadores; no odia Snape por lo que dijo, pero si está resentida y dolida con él.**

**Año 1976**

Los merodeadores estaban planeando una broma a _Quejicus por_ comenzar su sexto año, está más de decir que _Lunático no estaba_ de acuerdo, pero los otros tres no le hicieron caso.

-Vamos _Lunático_ siempre lo hacemos además es nuestro primer día de clases hay que dar la bienvenida a _Quejicus además_ Evans ya no lo va defender - dijo James Potter refiriéndose a la pelirroja que le había gustado en su cuarto año.

-Como tú lo dijiste es nuestro primer día y vamos a estar en problemas otra vez- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

-Si _Lunático_ pero nuestro castigo no será tan grande además Minnie nos ama y alguien sabe dónde está _Colagusano_ \- dijo Sirius mirando a los alrededores.

-No sé, pero seguro está comiendo como siempre-dijo James cuando de pronto una cabellera rubia le dijo la atención, quien no era nada más ni menos que Avery Whitemore.

\- Avery, ¿qué haces deambulando por los pasillos? - dijo James con una ceja alzada.

-No te incumbe que haga o deje de hacer- dijo con la voz firme, no es que le cayera mal el azabache solo que la ponía muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué, bueno si lo sabía, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Tranquila Avery, y dime a quién esperas porque si me esperas aquí estoy-dijo James ignorando lo que ella le había dicho antes, pero antes de que Avery respondiera Alice respondió.

-Estamos esperando a Tonks y Pet que otra vez se olvidaron de ponerse el uniforme-dijo Alice con una sonrisa divertida y justo como si las hubieran invocado llegaran corriendo las nombradas con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro.

-Otra vez tarde primita-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual le dio una mirada de fastidio.

-También es un gusto verte primo por lo que veo señales igual de idiota- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa falsa, aunque pelearan lo que quería, en el fondo, pero muy fondo de su corazón.

-Vamos Tonks no le hagas caso a este zopenco- dijo Petunia empujando accidentalmente a Tonks, la cual casi se cae de no ser porque Remus la atrapó cuando sus miradas se encontraron se quedarán viéndose como dos tontos enamorados hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

\- _Lunático_ no decías qué se nos hizo tarde o vas a seguir con mi prima en las nubes, vamos - dijo Sirius jalando a Remus para que se aleje de su prima, el cual su cabello se había vuelto rojo de vergüenza y furia por el comentario anterior de su primo.

-Vamos _Canuto_ deja en paz a _Lunático_ \- dijo James jalando a los dos y se podría escuchar como Sirius dijo algo sobre cómo no es tu prima _Cornamenta_ mientras las chicas se burlaban de Tonks diciendo cuando comenzaría a salir con Remus.

-Vamos ya chicas que todavía tenemos que cenar-dijo Avery mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor cuando se arrepintieron o escucharon un gran ruido desde el gran comedor rápidamente se dirigieron allí y vieron que habían un montón de personas encapuchadas.

_-James saca tu brazo de mi cara._

_-Rose saca tu pie de mi nariz._

\- _Scorpius deja de moverte me estás pateando._

Un montón de personas se acercaron cuando de pronto se oyó otro ruido y más personas cayeron.

_-Yo Ron me ha pisado la mano -dijo una chica con voz suave y delicada._

_-Saca tu brazo de mi cara Potter-dijo una voz exasperante._

_-Lo siento Luna-dijo un chico cuando de pronto alzo la mirada - ¡Oh Merlín, estoy viendo a muertos!_

Una chica de los recién llegados se acercó y le preguntó al profesor Dumbledore en que año se encontraban.

-Profesor una pregunta en que año estamos.

-Estamos en 1976-dijo el profesor con una voz tranquila, ante esa respuesta los ojos de la chica se volvieron hacia un encapuchado.

-JAMES nos regresaste al pasado idiota-dijo la chica golpeando a un encapuchado.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- dijo James I Potter confundido con sus amigos, los cuales simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo que otra chica le empezaba un golpe a un chico gritando imbécil estamos en el pasado mientras un chico la agarraba de la cintura para evitar que golpee más, lo cual fue imposible.

-Bueno parece que tenemos unos visitantes del futuro, así que sería mejor dejar que se presenten, tal vez ahí estén algunos de sus hijos-dijo Dumbledore con voz pasiva, como si eso fuera lo más normal.

-Pero profesor eso no sería peligroso- dijo Lily, aunque estaba emocionada por dentro de saber quién estaba detrás de esas capuchas tal vez están sus hijos.

-No señorita Evans, si tenemos cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa cálida mirando a la pelirroja, una de sus mejores alumnas.

**Harry POV**

Estaba tan emocionado por fin iba a conocer a mis padres, cuando de repente vi a Colagusano y no pude controlarme abalancé contra él.

-MALDITO TRAIDOR-dije mientras le daba un puñetazo cuando me arrepentí de que me separaban de él, eran Hermione y Ron.

-Cálmate Harry- dijo Hermione con voz pasiva, aunque sé que por dentro también quería matarlo, pero ella sabía cómo conservar la compostura en estos momentos.

-Hey porque golpearon a Peter-dijo mi padrino con el ceño fruncido. Se consideró muy diferente antes de que fuera a Askaban, ese lugar lo consumió por completo, además de la perdida de mis padres y la tradición de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Porque está ... persona es un mortífago y va ser el causante de muchas muertes en el futuro-dijo Luna con una voz seria que nunca había escuchado de ella, cuando dijo que los tres merodeadores se pusieron en estado de shock y Peter comenzó a negar y decir que éramos unos locos mentirosos.

**Fin del POV**

-Bueno señor Pettigrew si usted dice que esto es falso por favor enséñeme su brazo-dijo Mcgonagall con voz seria y sin esperar le van a la manga y se vio la marca de Voldemort. Todos se quedaron viendo esa marca sorprendidos no creían que Peter siendo tan tímido y tonto habían tomado la marca oscura, muchos alumnos de primer y segundo año temblaban, sabían que era la marca del que no debe ser nombrado y los merodeadores simplemente se enviaron traicionados _era su mejor amigo ... era su hermano,_ rápidamente la profesora Mcgonagall lo encerró en una jaula que estaba conjurada para que no pueda salir hasta que lo trasladen a Askaban.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -dijo Remus con la voz seria, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo o debería decir antiguo mejor amigo.

-Porque él es muy poderoso, nos puede proteger si nos unimos con él-dijo con voz chillona mientras nos protegemos de escapar inútilmente de la jaula.

Ante eso Sirius se le quiso abalanzar, pero se lo impidió Remus y James.

-Déjenme, le voy a dar su merecido a ese traidor. Eras nuestro amigo, Peter, confiábamos en ti y resultó ser nada más que una rata- dirigiéndose a Peter, él estaría asustado en un rincón de la jaula.

-No vale la pena Canuto-dijo James herido, pero también furioso con él, entre Remus y él consiguió que Sirius se calme mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban Petunia, Alice, Avery y Tonks, la cual se habían ido ahí cuando vio la marca oscura.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora que comiencen las presentaciones-comenzó Dumbledore cuando vio que todo se había calmado, de repente un encapuchado lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe profesor, pero es que nosotros somos de la tercera generación y los otros encapuchados son de la segunda generación-Albus emocionado de conocer por fin a uno de sus héroes y también de conocer a sus abuelos y tíos fallecidos. Los demás de la tercera generación también estaban ansiosos de ver cómo eran sus padres y abuelos de jóvenes.

-Bueno entonces en una mesa que se sentirá los de la segunda generación y el otro los de la tercera generación-dijo Dumbledore conjurar dos mesas en el centro, donde se sentarán los encapuchados -bueno entonces que comiencen las presentaciones.

\- ¿Quién comienza? -preguntó una chica de la segunda generación.

-Yo-dijo una voz masculina acercándose al estrado que había conjurado Dumbledore.

**N / A**

Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fanfic que hago así que gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto. La idea salió de leer varios fanfics parecidos y modifique _algunas_ cosas, pero es así siempre lo imagine. Bueno espero que les guste, eso es todo.

Cambio y fuera. 


	2. Chapter 2

El valiente Gryffindor

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-Aquí Tonks es hermana menor de Andrómeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix, pero cuando su hermana se casó con Ted Tonks se la llevó con ella y ella adoptó el apellido de Ted para demostrar que estaba en contra de las creencias de su familia.**

**-El recuerdo fue sacado de un extracto del libro Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de JK Rowling, aunque con algunas modificaciones.**

-Yo-dijo una voz masculina y se quitó la capucha mostrando un joven de cara redonda.

-Bueno mi nombre es Neville Longbotton mis padres son Alice y Frank Longbotton- ante eso sus padres se especificaron un casto beso al ver que su relación dio frutos- tengo 16 años fui seleccionado en Gryffindor, los de la casa de los leones aplaudieron ante eso , pero nadie más fuertes que sus padres.

-Fui parte del ED, lo cual se los va explicar mi amiga después- dijo al ver las caras confundidas de los alumnos y maestros.

Mi asignatura favorita fue Herbología en las demás asignaturas no me fue tan bien en especial en Pociones, no jugué Quidditch porque era muy torpe- ante eso Frank se sonrojo él también era torpe, los merodeadores (menos Peter el ya no cuenta como merodeador) se Creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? - dijo un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo lograron viajar a nuestra época? -preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw curioso.

-Bueno fue un accidente- ante eso una castaña bufo- mis amigos estaban jugando con una jira hora cuando de pronto se rompió.

-No se hubiera roto si me lo hubieran dado cuando se lo pedí amablemente-dijo una castaña enojado a dos encapuchados en voz baja pero audible.

\- ¿Somos buenos padres? -dijo Alice a su hijo, el simplemente se quedó quieto y trato de no derramar ninguna lágrima.

-No lo sé mamá, yo crio mi abuela Augusta- dijo Neville aguantando las lágrimas ante eso una encapuchada se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Nosotros morimos-dijo Frank con un hilo de voz tratando de consolar a su novia.

-No papá ustedes sufrieron un castigo peor que la muerte- ante eso los amigos de ellos temblaron-fueron torturados por la maldición Cruciatus-dijo Neville, mientras su mamá lloraba abrazada de su padre y sus amigos.

\- ¿Por quién? -preguntó Avery con la voz entrecortada, Alice era su mejor amiga, la primera que había tenido cuando llegó a Hogwarts, era como una hermana para ella.

-Por Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Neville con odio y resentimiento en su voz.

-Voy a matar a mi prima / hermana-dijeron los dos primos o más bien gritaron siempre habían odiado a su prima / hermana y ahora mucho más había matado o iba a matar a sus amigos.

Cuando escuché lo anterior, Narcisa no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sabía que su hermana no era una buena persona y estaba un poco desquiciada pero no podía creer que habría torturado a dos personas hasta llevarlos a la locura, que además tenía un hijo pequeño. Ante eso Lucius le cogió la mano, para darle un consuelo silencioso.

-No vamos a dejar que eso pase hijo-dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Neville y Frank se les unía.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo-dijo Neville cuando de pronto James Potter le preguntó sobre quiénes eran sus padres.

-Mis padrinos hijo Nympha. Tonks-corrigió ante la mirada que le dio la nombrada- y su esposo-dijo Neville causando diferentes reacciones.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió, esperaba que fuera del castaño que amaba, mientras que Remus se puso triste y celoso de saber que la pelirrosa se había casado con otra persona, pero sabia que era lo mejor, él no podría ofrecerle nada. Otra reacción fue la de Sirio.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo o más bien gritó Sirius, sobresaltando a los presentes -¡¿Quién se casó con mi prima bebé ?!

-Sirius ya te dije miles de veces que tengo tu misma edad y puedo casarme con quien yo quiera, estoy seguro que es un buen hombre sino que no estaría casado con él-dijo mirando a su primo enojada con el cabello rojo, mientras una rubia se reía de la escena.

-No me miren así, es muy gracioso está situación- dijo la rubia al ver la mirada que recibió de los dos primos, mientras que una castaña miraba a su madre reír, era muy hermosa. Ante eso dos encapuchados la miraron con los ojos cálidos, ambas tenían la misma risa y esa esencia de paz.

Tonks, sabes que para Sirius siempre serás una niña, aunque hace mucho tiempo hayas dejado de serlo y Sirius debes darte cuenta que si Tonks se casó con esa persona es porque lo ama y le hace feliz.

-Está bien, creo que podría aceptar- dijo mirando a la pelirrosa, mientras está bufaba, pero sonreía levemente de la preocupación de su primo.

-Bueno ahora voy a mostrarles mi recuerdo- dijo con voz más calmada cuando de pronto una gran luz blanca los iluminó.

\- _¿Son amigos tuyos, Neville, tesoro? —Preguntó gentilmente la abuela de Neville, y se acercó a ellos._

_Parecía que Neville deseaba estar en cualquier otro sitio. Un intenso rubor se estaba extendiendo por sus rollizas mejillas, y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a ninguno de sus compañeros._

\- _¡Ah, sí! —Exclamó su abuela mirando fijamente a Harry, y le tendió una apergaminada mano con aspecto de garra para él se la estrecha—. Sí, claro, ya sé quién eres. Neville siempre habla muy bien de ti._

\- _Gracias —repuso Harry, y le estrechó la mano. Neville no lo miró: se quedó observándose los pasteles mientras el rubor de su cara se iba haciendo más y más intenso._

-_Y es evidente que vosotros dos sois Weasley —continuó la señora Longbottom, y le ofreció majestuosamente su mano primero a Ron y luego a Ginny—. Sí, conozco a vuestros padres, no mucho, desde luego, pero son buena gente, son buena gente ... Y si no me equivoco, debes ser de Hermione Black. —A Hermione le sorprendió mucho la señora Longbottom supiera su nombre, aunque no tuvo que sorprender tanto como lo que tenía los ojos de su padre, pero de todos los modos también le dio la mano—. Sí, Neville me ha contado todo sobre ti. Sé que lo ha ayudado a salir de unos cuantos apuros, ¿verdad? Mi nieto es buen chico —afirmó mirando a Neville con severidad, como si lo evaluara, y lo señaló con su huesuda nariz—, pero me temo que no tiene el talento de su padre. —Y esta vez señaló con la cabeza las dos camas del fondo de la sala,_

\- _¿Cómo? Ron, perplejo. A Harry le perdió gustado darle un pisotón, pero eso es algo que resulta mucho más difícil hacer que los demás se den cuenta cuando lleva vaqueros en lugar de túnica—. ¿Ese de allí es tu padre, Neville?_

\- _¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó la señora Longbottom con brusquedad—. ¿No has hablado de tus padres a tus amigos, Neville? —Éste inspiró hondo, miró al techo y negó con la cabeza. Harry nunca había sentido lo mismo por alguien, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de ayudar a Neville para salir de aquel apuro—. ¡No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! —Exclamó la señora Longbottom con enojo—. ¡Deberías estar orgulloso, Neville, muy orgulloso! Tus padres no entregarán su salud y su cordura para que su único hijo se avergüence de ellos, ¿sabes?_

\- _No me avergüenzo detectar a Neville con un hilo de voz. Seguía sin mirar a Harry ya los demás. Ron había tenido puesto de puntillas para mirar a los pacientes de las dos camas._

\- _¡Pues tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo! —Le reprendió la señora Longbottom—. A mi hijo ya su esposa —prosiguió volviéndose con gesto altivo hacia Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny— los torturaron hasta la demencia los seguidores de Quien-vosotros sabéis. —Hermione y Ginny se taparon la boca con las manos. Hermione solo había supuesto que sus padres habían muerto, por eso nunca habían perdido. Ron dejó de estirar el cuello para mirar a los padres de Neville y puso cara de pena—. Eran Aurores, y muy respetados dentro de la comunidad mágica —continuó la señora Longbottom—. Ambos tenían dones extraordinarios, y ... Sí, Alice, querida, ¿qué quieres?_

_La madre de Neville, en camisón, se acercaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Ya no tenía el rostro alegre y regordete que Harry había visto en la vieja fotografía de la primera Orden del Fénix que le había enseñado Moody. Ahora tenía la cara delgada y agotada, los ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal y el pelo se le había vuelto blanco, ralo y sin vida. Tal vez no quisiera decir nada, o tal vez fuera incapaz de hablar, pero le hizo unas tímidas señas a Neville y le tendió algo con la mano._

\- _¿Otra vez? La señora Longbottom con un deje de hastío—. Muy bien, Alice, querida, muy bien ... Neville, cógelo, ¿quieres? —Pero Neville ya había estirado el brazo, y su madre le puso en la mano un envoltorio de Droobles, el mejor chicle para hacer globos—. Muy bonito, querida —añadió la abuela de Neville con una voz falsamente alegre, y dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su nuera._

_Sin embargo, Neville dijo en voz baja:_

\- _Gracias mamá._

_Su madre se alejó tambaleándose por el pasillo y tarareando algo. Neville miró a los demás con expresión desafiante, como si los retara a un ensayo, pero Harry no creía haber visto en su vida nada menos divertido que esa situación._

\- _Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la señora Longbotton con un suspiro, y se puso unos largos guantes verdes—. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Neville, tira ese envoltorio a la papelera, tu madre ya debe de haberte dado lo necesario para empapelar tu dormitorio._

_Pero cuando se marchaban, Harry vio que Neville se metía en la envoltura del chicle en el bolsillo._

_La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos._

\- _No lo sabía —comentó Hermione, que parecía un punto de llorar. Conocimiento a Neville desde los 8 años, su abuela a veces lo dejaba con sus tíos para que se distrajera._

\- _Yo tampoco tenía Ron con voz ronca._

\- _Ni yo —susurró Ginny._

_Todos miraron a Harry._

\- _Yo sí —admitió él con tristeza—. Me contó Dumbledore, pero prometí que no se lo revelaría a nadie ... Por eso fue por lo que envié a Bellatrix Lestrange a Azkaban, por utilizar la maldición Cruciatus contra los padres de Neville hasta que perdieron la razón._

\- _¿Eso hizo Bellatrix Lestrange? —Susurró Ginny, horrorizada—. ¿Esa mujer cuya fotografía Kreacher guarda en su cubil?_

_Se hizo un largo silencio, Hermione pensaba en lo que había hecho su tía a su amigo, sabía que los negros no tenían muy buena fama, supo que los padres de Neville recibieron un castigo peor que la muerte, los mismos residentes permanentes de San Mungo ._

-Y ese fue mi recuerdo, pero no es tan malo como parece, elegí este recuerdo porque me sentí muy orgulloso de ser su hijo _. _Pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para que todos sepan por el momento- dijo mientras miraban a sus padres.

Los dos estaban con los ojos llorosos después de ver el recuerdo, simplemente se pararon y lo abrazaron fuertemente, mientras que los amigos de estos miraban esta escena conmovidos. Sin embargo, los hijos de Neville miraban la escena triste, nunca habían conocido a sus abuelos sanos, sabían lo mucho que querían su padre y por eso iban a salvarlos de la tortura que habían tenido que pasar.

-Bueno así que voy a tener una hija o sobrina- dijo Sirius Black dramáticamente, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-Y nosotros vamos a tener un hijo y una hija más- dijo Molly a su esposo con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que sonreía a su esposo con un Percy dormido en sus brazos, el cual estaba junto con sus hijos mayores Bill y Charlie, los cuales miraban asombrados el recuerdo.

-Bueno eso es todo de mí, que pase el siguiente- dijo sentándose junto a sus padres.


	3. Capítulo 3

Loneey Lovegood

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-Aquí Luna está en el mismo año que el trío de oro.**

**-En esta historia Pansy Parkinson no es mala, sino es mejor amiga de Luna y Hermione, aunque los demás no saben que es amiga de ellas, porque los padres de Pansy nunca le permitirían ser amiga de ellas.**

Una encapuchada se paró al frente y se sacó la capucha mostrando a una rubia bajita con ojos claros y soñadores.

-Hola mi nombre es Luna Lovegood tengo 16 años, soy hija de Xenophilius y Pandora Lovegood-la pareja se dio un casto beso al saber que su relación daría frutos-fui seleccionada a la casa de _Ravenclaw_\- las águilas aplaudieron-. Mis materias favoritas son Herbología y Transfiguración. Mis mejores amigas todavía no se presentan, pero una de ellas es la chica que apareció en el recuerdo y mi mejor amigo es Neville Longbottom-el mencionado le sonrió- ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Hija, tienes novio? -preguntó Pandora a su hija como si fuera la pregunta más normal del mundo.

-No mamá, pero si me gusta alguien-dijo la rubia sonrojada causando ternura y una inusual rabia en un encapuchado, el cual tenía sentimientos románticos por la rubia.

\- ¿Juegas Quidditch? -preguntó un niño de Gryffindor de cuarto año.

-No, pero soy comentarista. Además, apoyo a mi casa y las casas de _Gryffindor_ y _Slytherin_-dijo causando un gran asombro en los de su casa, pero mucho más en los _Slytherin_ los cuales se preguntaban por qué esa chica los apoyaría.

\- ¿Por qué apoyas a los de otras casas? -dijo una chica de Ravenclaw curiosa.

-Porque mis mejores amigas están en Gryffindor y Slytherin-dijo con voz delicada pero firme. Dos encapuchadas sonrieron al oír a su amiga.

Dumbledore sonrió al saber que en el futuro los alumnos de otras casas se harían amigos y tal vez ya no haya tanta rivalidad entre las casas.

\- Aunque a menudo me molestaban muchos los otros estudiantes debido a mi extraño comportamiento y extrañas creencias. Algún tiempo durante mis primeros años en Hogwarts, los estudiantes me habían empezado a llamarme "Lunática Lovegood"-dijo con voz calmada mientras sus amigos enfurecían recordando esas palabras que le decían a su amiga- pero no me molestan esas palabras, aunque mis amigos siempre están defendiéndome.

Ante eso mucha gente se entristeció y sorprendió, la chica no tenía nada de maldad y no merecía esos apodos y que no le importen, demuestra que es muy fuerte. Los merodeadores se indignaron el porqué de esas burlas, está bien que no sean los mejores en decir eso, por lo que le hicieron Snivellus, pero esa chica era muy inocente.

\- ¿En qué trabajo, hija? -le preguntó Xenophilius a su hija, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Eres director de la revista_ El Quisquilloso- _dijo sonriendo a su padre habiendo entendido sus intenciones. Los de la tercera generación sonrieron ante la mención de la revista, en su época aquella revista era muy conocida porque su tío / padre fue a la única revista que le dio información de lo que había pasado durante la búsqueda de horrocruxes y eso trajo mucho prestigio a la revista.

\- ¿Soy una buena madre? - preguntó Pandora a su hija con una sonrisa, aunque está se desvaneció al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su hija.

-Bueno, tú falleciste cuando yo tenía 9 años, eras una bruja extraordinaria pero un día uno de tus experimentos salió mal. Yo te vi morir por eso soy capaz de ver _thestrals_\- dijo causando que su madre se le aguaran los ojos, era muy pequeña cuando la vio morir.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que eso pase-dijo Pandora mientras estaba abrazada fuertemente por Xenophilius quién parecía que temiera que desapareciera.

-Bueno mi patronus es una liebre y soy parte del ED-dijo dejando a todos los presentes asombrados de que pudiera hacer un patronus, sobretodo Alastor Moody el cual había sido invitado por Dumbledore.

\- ¿Quién te enseño a realizarlo? -pregunto Ojoloco mirándola fijamente con su ojo mágico, tenía solo 16 años y no era un hechizo fácil, es hechizo un sumamente complicado y extremadamente difícil de realizar.

-Me enseño un amigo cuando estábamos en quinto año, el cual le enseño el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido en su tercer año-dijo Luna mirando a Remus de reojo cuando dijo lo anterior, ese movimiento solo lo noto Tonks y Alice, las cuales estaban muy felices que él pudiera cumplir su sueño de ser profesor y no dudaban que se iba en convertir en el mejor profesor de DCAO.

\- ¿Qué es ED? - preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff confundido nunca había leído nada de eso en los libros. Además, que el chico que se había presentado antes les había dicho que ella les respondería aquello.

-Es una organización secreta fundada en 1995 por tres alumnos de Gryffindor para enseñarnos Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los que lo fundaron fueron los chicos que aparecieron en el recuerdo.

\- ¿Quiénes tres? - preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff curiosa e intrigada.

-Hermione Black, Ron Weasley y Harry, el cual fue nuestro profesor- dijo Luna con voz delicada.

Molly estaba ansiosa por descubrir como era su hijo, pero también se preguntaba si hacer esa organización no lo habría metido en problemas, esperaba que no.

Cuando Luna termino de decir aquello, Tonks frunció el ceño, estaba casi segura que aquella chica era hija de Sirius porque aquella decisión era algo que Sirius haría, ahora quién podría haber sido la desafortunada, es decir la afortunada de haberse casado con él.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sirius, era muy extraño que lo hicieran cuando ya tenían un profesor para enseñarles.

-Porque en mi época se hizo necesaria por la negativa de la profesora de la asignatura, Dolores Umbridge, durante ese año, para enseñar cualquier cosa en sus clases que no sea la Teoría de la magia defensiva-dijo con voz seria recordando a Dolores Umbridge.

Ante lo anterior muchos se miraron confundidos como iba a aprender a realizar hechizos si solo enseñaba teoría, mientras que los profesores se miraban de reojo no creían posible que Dumbledore hubiera contratado a alguien así, además conocían quien era, trabajaba en el ministerio y era una mujer muy altiva y arrogante.

-Bueno ahora voy a mostrarles mi recuerdo- dijo con voz suave cuando de pronto una gran luz blanca los iluminó.

_Una pequeña rubia caminaba por el pasadizo nerviosa, era su sexta semana de clases en Hogwarts y las chicas y chicos de su casa, la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro_._ Se estaba dirigiendo a los jardines de Hogwarts para ver si podía encontrar nargles._

_-Oye_ _Lunática, ¿no tienes amigos? -dijo una Ravenclaw burlándose de ella junto con sus otras amigas mientras se acercaban a ella._

_Luna trató de escabullirse lo más rápido de allí, ella no tenía amigos. Además, no quería meterse en problemas._

**Sus amigas se miraron, todavía con las capuchas puestas, ambas recordaban ese momento, fue el día que se hicieron mejores amigas. Pero ese día también se enteraron de las burlas que sufría Luna.**

_-Hey a dónde crees que vas- dijo otra chica de Ravenclaw sujetándola de la muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera escapar mientras Luna trataba de forcejear inútilmente._

_Una chica de pelo castaño, las estaba viendo desde hace un rato y cuando vio ese intercambio, no dudó en acercarse._

_-No tienen nada mejor que hacer- dijo la castaña con voz firme._

_-Black, tú que te metes, ella no es tu amiga, ni siquiera es de tu casa- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sabía quién era su padre y no quería averiguar si ella era igual que él._

-_Pero la chica sí es de tu casa y todavía le pones apodos y la molestas, eso es muy tonto de tu parte, alguien podría verte y bajarle puntos a tu casa- dijo la pelinegra, que identificaron rápidamente como Pansy Parkinson, una Slytherin._

**\- ¡¿Parkinson?!- exclamaron los merodeadores, conocían al chico, había terminado el año pasado y según sabían se había casado con otra sangre pura. Pero el chico no era alguien que ayudaría a otra persona, si no le beneficia a él.**

_No querrán meterse en problemas, ¿no?, además no se olviden que Hermione es la mejor de nuestra clase y no intentes negarlo Black- dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando a las chicas de Ravenclaw._

_Las chicas a ver que no podían combatir contra Pansy y Hermione tuvieron que salir del lugar, todavía no entendían por qué ellas dos se metieron, cuando no eran amigos de ella y sobretodo Parkinson, se suponía que era una Slytherin y los Slytherins son personas desalmadas y ambiciosas que no ayudan a los demás._

_\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione mirando a Luna, cuando las chicas desaparecieron por el pasillo._

_-Sí- tartamudeó la rubia_, _no estaba_ _acostumbrada_ _a tanta atención, ni que la gente se hubiera parado a ayudarla._

_\- ¿Por qué no te defendiste? - preguntó Pansy a la rubia._

_-Porque no me importa lo que ellos opinen de mí, ellos no me conocen- dijo la rubia mirando al suelo sintiendo la mirada de las otras dos chicas encima de ella._

_-Igual deberías defenderte, no dejes que piensen que eres débil y frágil- dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a Luna._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, además te vamos a seguir defendiendo si vemos que pasa esto otra vez, ¿cierto Hermione? - dijo a la castaña, la cual estaba un poco sorprendida de que la haya llamado por su nombre y de su comportamiento. Sin embargo, asintió, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Luna._

**-Okay, eso sí es extraño mi hija o sobrina, va ser amiga de una Slytherin- murmuró Sirius confundido, mientras miraba a la chica su sonrisa le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quien.**

_-Vamos a ser tus amigas Luna y las amigas se protegen, ¿cierto Parkinson? - mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras que diría a continuación._

_-Cierto Hermione- dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a Luna y le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera, lo cual era muy extraño porque se había acostumbrado tanto a fingir sonrisas sin embargo la rubia devolvió la sonrisa._

_-G-Gracias- murmuró Luna mirando a las dos chicas, tenía amigas, era algo que anhelaba. Las dos chicas simplemente negaron con la cabeza y le dijeron que no tenía por qué agradecerles por haberla ayudado, era algo que cualquiera que tuviera sentimientos lo haría._

_Pero Luna no solo les agradecía por eso, les agradecía por ser su amiga, por tomarse la molestia de ser su amiga, por no hacer de la vista gorda como otros alumnos de su casa y otras casas hacían, porque por más que dijera que no le importaban esos comentarios, a una parte de ella si le afectaban._

_Ese fue el inicio de su amistad, una amistad tal vez no tan unida como el trío de oro, los cuales se habían salvado la vida mutuamente, pero si una amistad verdadera y fuerte. Hermione y Pansy nunca se arrepintieron de haber ayudado a esa niña rubia de ojos azules soñadores, la cuál con el tiempo se llegó a convertir en su mejor amiga._

**Pandora sonrió feliz de que su hija hubiera conseguido unas buenas amigas, mientras que los amigos de Luna excepto Hermione y Pansy lucieron un poco avergonzados, ellos cuando conocieron a Luna también pensaron que estaba loca. Los hijos de Luna miraron aquel recuerdo enojados con las personas que insultaron a su madre, pero sabían que eso era leve comparado a lo que le habían hecho en su séptimo año, esperaban poder cambiar las cosas y así evitar todo ese sufrimiento a su madre.**

-Bueno eso es todo de mí, que pase el siguiente-dijo dirigiéndose donde su mamá y papá, los cuales estaban sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw.


	4. Capítulo 4

El príncipe de Slytherin

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-Hermione y Draco vendrían a ser primos, ya que Hermione es hija de un Black.**

Un encapuchado dio un paso al frente y se sacó su capucha revelando así a un chico que era la réplica exacta de Lucius Malfoy excepto por los ojos los cuales eran grises, herencia de los Black, iguales a los de su madre.

-Malfoy te has duplicado-dijo Sirius a Lucius, mientras este simplemente ignoró su comentario, pero también se dio cuenta del parecido entre el chico y él.

-Comienza rápido hurón- dijo un pelirrojo encapuchado.

\- ¡Ron, deja de molestarlo! - dijo una castaña defendiendo a su primo.

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, de soltera Black -dijo Draco causando que la mencionada sonría levemente, puede ser que Lucius no sea la mejor persona, pero ella lo ama y sabía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin- dijo causando que las serpientes aplaudan- soy prefecto y fui buscador hasta mi tercer año, cuando me retire, pero sigo apoyando a mi casa.

-La chica que te defendió, ¿es tu novia? - preguntó su madre, ante eso el rubio hizo una mueca de asco - ¡No, es mi prima! - dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su madre.

\- ¿Es hija de Bellatrix? - preguntó su madre con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, no veía a su hermana como una figura materna y nadie podía contradecirla, Bellatrix no era alguien que vieras con un bebé en brazos, nadie siquiera lo podía imaginar.

\- ¡No! - gritó Draco y los de la segunda y tercera generación- Es hija de Sirius- dijo al mismo tiempo que una castaña, le decía que se callara la boca.

\- ¡QUÉ! - gritó Sirius con los ojos abiertos mientras se desmayaba de una forma bastante cómica.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Tonks con una sonrisa feliz, mientras todos volteaban a verla sorprendidos- Vamos como no se dieron cuenta tiene la misma forma de su cabello y sus ojos son idénticos a los de los Black.

-Es muy cierto madrina, al parecer fuiste la única que se dio cuenta- dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su madrina y la pelirrosa al oírla decirle madrina le sonrió con sorpresa y felicidad.

-Alguien podría despertar a mi padre- dijo una encapuchada haciendo que Remus y James se sorprendieran, el primero le lanzó _Rennervate_ a su amigo. Extrañaba a su padre, pero todavía recordaba que a veces podía reaccionar de una forma bastante dramática.

-_Lunático_, _Cornamenta_ tuve un sueño rarísimo, soñaba que tenía una hija, pueden creerlo- dijo Sirius riendo de lo que el mismo había dicho.

-Bueno _Canuto_, no fue un sueño, es real- dijo James con mucho cuidado sabía lo dramático que era su mejor amigo, ante eso Sirius dirigió su vista hacía el frente y se dio cuenta de Draco.

-Yo...es mucha información para mí- dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a los presentes, en especial a sus mejores amigos, los cuales esperaban una reacción más exagerada.

-Bueno, ahora si me permiten continuar con mi presentación- dijo el mini Malfoy con arrogancia- mis cursos favoritos son Pociones y Transformaciones, mis notas son buenas a diferencia de ti _Comadreja- _dijo el rubio platinado, causando molestia en el pelirrojo.

-Mis notas no son malas-gruño un pelirrojo encapuchado, mientras su mejor amigo lo cogía del brazo.

-Cálmate Ron- le susurró una castaña a su mejor amigo, el cual parecía querer saltar encima de Draco en cualquier momento.

-Por suerte no heredamos el cerebro de papá-dijo una pelirroja de la tercera generación a sus hermanos menores, los cuales asintieron con una sonrisa divertida, les divertía molestar a su padre con ese tema.

-Solo porque te ayuda mi prima-dijo rodando los ojos, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie- no me miren así, me llevo bien con mi prima, no voy a decir que, de maravilla, pero si nos soportamos y sí padre, aunque Sirius sea según mamá y tú un_ traidor a la sangre-_dijo Draco a su padre con una cara de que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Estoy muy seguro que yo no te crié así- dijo Lucius Malfoy con los brazos cruzados, no podía creer que su hijo se juntara con gente de ese tipo y mucho menos que en el futuro él aceptara eso. Por otra parte, Narcisa estaba sorprendida que su futuro hijo y futura sobrina puedan ser amigos, dado la relación que tenían ella y su primo ahora.

-No, tú siempre me dijiste que los muggles, los mestizos y los traidores a la sangre era inferiores a nosotros y durante mucho tiempo creía lo mismo y no soportaba a los que no sean sangre pura e incluso me burlaba de ellos, pero después de ver cómo era la vida de aquellos que siguen a Voldemort- ante la mención del nombre muchos estudiantes de primer y segundo año temblaron - era tan miserable y horrible, no disfrutaba eso padre y mi prima me ayudó mucho al final de mi quinto año y me sigue ayudando, aunque no la trate de la mejor manera en el pasado- dijo con un poco avergonzado pero rápidamente lo oculto.

-Oh Draco sabía que en el fondo me tenías un poco de cariño- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, aunque nadie la pude ver, pero para muchos tenía ese toque de diversión de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudo tu prima este año? - preguntó Narcisa preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su hijo.

-Antes de iniciar mi sexto año tuve que reemplazar a mi padre como mortífago porque él había sido encarcelado y los mortífagos querían o mejor dicho me ordenaron que tomara su lugar y Hermione me ayudo cuando tome la marca tenebrosa y me ordenaron una misión- dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Dumbledore con una mirada de culpa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por su madre, la cual simplemente se sorprendió cuando entendió cuál era la misión que se le había asignado y se molestó de que le hayan ordenado eso, era solo un adolescente de 16 años.

Ante lo anterior Lucius se sintió sorprendido y culpable de que su hijo se haya convertido en un mortífago por su culpa, era muy obvio que no lo quería ser, mentalmente agradeció a esa chica Hermione por haber ayudado a su hijo.

Sirius estaba extrañado y orgulloso en cierta parte que su hija hubiera ayudado al chico, sabía que fue forzado a serlo, lo más posible es que Voldemort lo hubiera amenazado con hacer daño a sus padres, además de que no era más que un adolescente confundido, pero se sintió orgulloso que su hija no hubiera heredado tanto su terquedad y hubiera dejado los problemas de lado y hubiera ayudado a Draco. James y Remus compartieron una mirada extraña mientras miraban a su amigo, el cual estaba muy tranquilo mirando a Draco.

Los demás del comedor se alarmaron al oír que era un mortífago y levantaron sus varitas apuntando a Draco, pero varios encapuchados y Neville alzaron sus varitas al ver como lo miraban junto con sus padres y sorprendentemente una rubia.

-Como pueden amenazarlo, él tiene nuestra edad y si tiene la marca tenebrosa no es por elección y tuvo que ocupar el lugar de su padre porque si no lo hacía que creen que hubiera pasado y debería darles vergüenza que piensen en atacarlo, si sus amigos lo defienden es porque confían en él y si no les agrada pues se callan y déjenlo terminar de hablar- dijo Petunia mientras miraba furiosa a todos los estudiantes, los cuales se quedaron callados, conocían el carácter de la Gryffindor y sabían era mejor no meterse con ella.

Tonks y los merodeadores al ver que su amiga se había parado y defendido al Slytherin miraron a los estudiantes al ver si se atrevían a contradecir a su amiga, sabían que su amiga no era gran fanática de los Slytherin, pero sabía que no era de las que juzgaban a las personas sin conocerlas y vio en Draco, arrepentimiento y un chico asustado. Los de la segunda generación, se asombraron del parecido de la madre de su amiga con su amiga, al parecer ella heredo el carácter y personalidad de su madre.

-Gracias... Petunia- dijo Draco un poco asombrado de que aquella joven lo defendiera, por fin podía conocer a la gran Petunia Wright y se dio cuenta que los halagos que le daban se quedaban cortos, era más que alguien que solo tenía buen cerebro; era increíble el parecido de las dos chicas- Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta? -dijo el rubio hacía esa pregunta más por cortesía que por gana alguna.

\- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó una chica de sexto año de Slytherin coqueta.

-No, pero muy bien que a cada rato anda rondando cerca de... ¡Ay! - gritó Ron molestando a Draco, cuando de pronto Pansy y Hermione le pisotearon el pie derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

-La respuesta es no, pero si estoy interesado en alguien-dijo viendo de reojo a una rubia- y además no saldría contigo eres casi de la edad de mi madre.

Ante aquello muchos soltaron risas y la chica de Slytherin se puso roja por haber sido avergonzada enfrente de todo el Gran comedor. Los hijos del rubio sonrieron con la misma sonrisa de su padre, al ver que aquella chica de la cual se refería era su madre.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? - preguntó su madre.

-Mi padrino es Severus Snape y mi madrina es alguien que vas a conocer cuando estés embarazada de mí-explico Draco, el mencionado anteriormente agradeció a la pareja.

-Bueno eso es todo, les voy a mostrar mi recuerdo- dijo el rubio, de pronto una gran luz blanca los iluminó.

_Una castaña estaba apoyada en una columna luciendo muy impaciente y eso se debía a que su primo no se dignaba a aparecer, ella nunca fue conocida por su paciencia y el rubio platinado estaba a punto de hacer que la perdiera por completo._

**-Parece que eso lo heredo de ti, Canuto- dijo James a su mejor amigo el cual simplemente le lanzó una mirada indignada.**

_-Hermione cálmate, que ya llegué- dijo el rubio platinado de lo más tranquilo y eso hizo enfurecer más a la castaña._

_-Hace veinte minutos tenías que estar aquí, ¡¿dónde estabas?!- preguntó Hermione muy molesta, odiaba a las personas impuntuales._

_-Escapando de la vista de Umbridge, esa cara de sapo está loca- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de fastidio, era conocido por sus amigos y Hermione el disgusto que tenía hacía esa mujer._

**-Draco esa no es manera de referirte a una mujer- dijo Narcisa mirando molesta a su hijo.**

**-Madre si la conocieras opinarías lo mismo que yo, es insoportable- dijo con una mueca de fastidio.**

_-Sí, pero no hables tan fuerte que sino tus "amigos" Goyle y Crabble te van a escuchar y no dudo que vayan directo a contarle eso a Umbridge- dijo Hermione en voz baja mirando discretamente por los alrededores._

_-Tranquila, Goyle y Crabble deben estar comiendo dulces-dijo despreocupado Draco a la castaña- y deja de regañarme como mi madre como si tú no hubieras estando escapado de Umbridge para ir a tus reuniones secretas de ED- susurró Draco a su prima viendo como ella fruncía su ceño ante lo dicho._

**-Eso es muy diferente- dijo la castaña molesta mirando a su primo con dagas en los ojos.**

_-Eso es muy diferente, además no es la primera vez que llegas tarde, las otras veces era porque te quedabas dormido y le tenía que decir a Pansy que te levante- dijo la castaña mirando fijamente al rubio._

_-Y ella me levantaba con un golpe en la cabeza según recuerdo, además primita me he enterado que estás con Macmillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, ¿Potter y Weasley lo aprueban? - dijo Draco viendo con una ceja encarnada a la chica, Macmillan no era un idiota, pero sabía que no era de el gran agrado de esos dos. Dado que salía con su mejor amiga._

**-No te levantabas de otra manera- dijo una pelinegra con los brazos cruzados.**

**-Canuto vas a tener un yerno- dijo James molestando a Sirius, el cual parecía molesto su hija solo tenía 15 años, era una bebé. Remus y Tonks reían de la reacción de su amigo.**

**-Es imposible, no debe ser cierto- dijo Canuto con los brazos cruzados como un niño pequeño.**

_-Y bien merecido tienes ese golpe y ellos no salen con Macmillan, así que ellos no tienen por qué aprobarlo, yo estoy en una relación con él y estoy feliz con él. Ron y Harry deben entender eso- dijo la castaña con los brazos cruzados, ella sabía que sus amigos no eran admiradores de su relación con Macmillan, muchas veces Ron lo había dicho y Harry simplemente se quedaba callado._

**-Y teníamos razón, era un idiota- dijo Ron fastidiado, recordaba que le había dicho mentiroso a Harry un montón de veces y en un momento se lo dijo a Hermione y fue ahí cuando ella le termino.**

_-Si tú lo dices- dijo Draco con un aire relajado, le gustaba estos pequeños momentos de paz en medio de todo este caos, disfrutaba reírse con su prima y sus amigos, si le hubieran dicho que hablaría con su prima hace un año seguro lo hubiera hechizado, pero aquí estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella._

_-Y cómo te sientes Draco- preguntó preocupada Hermione._

_-Aún estoy en Hogwarts, creo que tendría que preocuparme cuando llegue a casa-dijo Draco con la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras suspiraba._

**Ante eso Narcisa compartió una mirada con Lucius, no quería que su hijo se sintiera inseguro o incómodo en su propia casa.**

_-Desearía que no volvieras Draco, él ha vuelto y tu casa no parece un lugar muy seguro- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco con preocupación._

_-Tengo que hacerlo Herms, mi familia está ahí y no puedo dejarlos solos- dijo Draco, mientras Hermione no soporto ver al rubio así y le dio un pequeño abrazo, que sorprendió al rubio, pero al final lo correspondió._

**-Lo siento hijo, no quería que te tuvieras que sentir obligado a protegernos, soy tu padre y mi deber era protegerlos a tu madre y a ti- dijo Lucius Malfoy sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a su hijo, su padre nunca le había pedido perdón y tampoco su padre sabía que era amigo de Hermione y no se llevaba tan mal con los amigos de ella.**

_Ellos también son familia, era lo que quería decir Hermione, ella se preocupaba mucho por él y sentía que muy pronto las cosas cambiarían, ellos ya no podrían verse tan seguido. Todos tendrían que elegir un bando y ella estaba muy segura al cual seguiría, pero también sabía que Draco no seguiría el mismo. Ella apoyaría a Harry, era su mejor amigo y siempre la había ayudado y era su turno de devolverle el favor, pero los dos eran personas importantes para ella._

-Bueno eso es todo de mí, que pase el siguiente- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de sus padres en la mesa de Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 5

El rompe maldiciones y el dragonolista

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-En este capítulo no va ver tantos detalles, porque no se conoce mucho acerca de ellos.**

**-Lo siento por la tardanza y muchas gracias por su seguimiento.**

Un encapuchado subió al escenario y cuando se quitó la capucha revelo a un hombre alto, delgado, guapo, y tenía el pelo rojo, que identificaron que seguramente era uno de los hijos de los Weasley. Además, llevaba su cabello largo y en una cola de caballo, y tenía un pendiente con un colmillo colgando de él. Usaba ropa que no estaría fuera de lugar en un concierto de rock, y botas de piel de dragón.

-Soy William Arthur Weasley Prewett, soy el primer hijo de Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley, de soltera Prewett, pero me llaman Bill- dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus padres, los cuales lo miraban con asombro de que ese hombre fuera el mismo niño que estaba en sus brazos.

El Bill más joven miraba a su versión adulta con curiosidad al igual que su hermano pequeño Charlie, el cual sostenía un dragón de juguete consigo, cuando Bill vio a su versión más joven simplemente sonrió.

Tengo 26 años, cuando asistí a Hogwarts pertenecí a Gryffindor- dijo Bill causando que sus padres y tíos Gideon y Fabian aplaudieran fuertemente al igual de los merodeadores, los cuales conocían a la pareja- fui prefecto y premio anual- ante lo dicho anteriormente que oyó un _prefecto perfecto de_ los gemelos Weasley e parte de los de la tercera generación.

\- ¿Bill no tendrías que decirle a mamá en que trabajas? - dijeron los gemelos Weasley a coro, mientras su hermano mayor les mandaba dagas por los ojos.

\- ¿En qué trabajas, Bill? - preguntó Molly preocupada por su hijo, olvidando que dos encapuchados le habían dicho "mamá".

-Después de graduarme en Hogwarts, me fui a trabajar para el Banco Minging de Gringotts como un Destructor de maldiciones, trabajando en Egipto- dijo Bill lo más rápido que pudo, pero su madre todavía lo pudo oír claramente.

-Pero hijo eso es muy peligroso- dijo Molly a su hijo mayor, pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a renunciar mamá, me gusta mucho mi trabajo y en el futuro lo aceptas al igual que papá- dijo Bill a su madre, la cual estaba abrazando a la versión menor de Bill, el cual estaba muy asombrado y emocionado por su futuro trabajo.

-Aunque ya volviste, por cierta rubia- dijo Fred molestándolo, mientras su hermano simplemente se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Me uní a la Orden y solicité un trabajo de escritorio en para poder ayudar a la Orden de manera más efectiva-dijo Bill mirando como su madre parecía más relajada. Dumbledore al oír que mencionaba que era un miembro de la Orden levanto la cabeza con curiosidad de que se refería a la misma organización que él fundo.

\- ¿A cuál Orden te refieres muchacho? - gruño Alastor Moddy al pelirrojo.

-A la Orden del Fénix, en la cual, si mis cálculos no fallan, tú también perteneces al igual a mis tíos, me uní a la Orden del Fénix reconstruida en 1995, trabajamos para proteger al... elegido y la profecía acerca de él y Voldemort.

-Voldemort todavía sigue vivo en tu época- preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw con la voz angustiada.

-Eso es evidente, si no cómo hubiera obtenido la marca tío Draco- dijo un encapuchado de la tercera generación, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que hablo de más.

-Cállate tonto, que no debías mencionar eso- dijo una encapuchada molesta.

-Bueno al menos no mencione que el tío Harry sobreviviría a la segunda guerra mágica... ¡Oh Merlín, no debía decir eso! - dijo el encapuchado mientras escapaba de su prima escondiéndose detrás de su hermano menor.

Ante lo dicho anteriormente muchos de los de la segunda generación estuvieron sorprendidos de que hubiera una segunda guerra mágica y los de la primera generación se preguntaban de a que profecía se referían.

-Bueno con respecto a lo de la profecía y todo lo demás, mi hermano se los explicará más adelante- dijo Bill cuando vio sus caras confundidas.

\- ¿Hijo a qué rubia se refería el chico de antes? - preguntó Molly a su hijo, ignorando el hecho de que el chico al cual se refería era su hijo.

-Se refiere a mi prometida-dijo Bill, ante eso muchas chicas soltaron suspiros de decepción, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la veela la cual bufó molesta.

-Tranquila Fleur, Bill te ama, además todas ellas podrían tener la edad de su madre- dijo Hermione con voz calmada, mientras la veela simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

-Carácter de veela- canturrearon dos encapuchados de la tercera generación recordando como era su prima Victoire con Teddy Lupin, ante eso los de la primera generación se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con una veela? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Cuarta parte veela, mi abuela era un veela- dijo una encapuchada con un mal acento inglés. Ante eso Ginny Weasley bufó, era conocido por sus amigos y hermanos que la veela no era de su agrado.

-Bueno creo que eso sería todo y mi recuerdo es el mismo que el de mi hermano, así que cuando el termine de presentarse se los mostrara- dijo Bill dirigiéndose a sus padres y le revolvió el pelo a la versión joven de su hermano Charlie.

Un encapuchado subió al estrado y cuando se dejó caer la capucha, revelo a un hombre bajo y robusto, y tenía los brazos musculosos. Estaba tan lleno de pecas que parecía bronceado, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de callos y ampollas.

-Soy Charles Weasley Prewett, pero me dicen Charlie, soy el segundo hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley - dijo Charlie mirando a su versión joven, el cual estaba aferrado a su dragón de juguete, ante eso Charlie sonrió irónicamente.

-Tengo 24 años, cuando estaba en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor- al igual que con su hermano, los leones aplaudieron fuertemente y sus tíos vitorearon al igual que sus padres- como mi hermano fui prefecto, pero no llegué a ser premio anual y cállense Fred y George, le voy a decir mi trabajo a mamá más adelante.

Los gemelos Weasley al oír a su hermano mayor hablar, callaron la boca por el momento. Molly Weasley por otro lado estaba preocupada otro de sus hijos había elegido un trabajo peligroso, pero dudaba que hubieran elegido uno peor que ser rompedor de maldiciones.

Fui buscador y capitán de Quidditch durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts- los aficionados al Quidditch aplaudieron y James Potter sonrió al saber que el chico también iba ser capitán- Mi curso favorito fue _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, _por eso me llevé muy bien con Hagrid- dijo Charlie sonriendo de forma cálida al gigante, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff mirando de una forma coqueta al pelirrojo.

-Tiene esposa, así que deja de coquetearle a mi papá- dijo una chica de la tercera generación, demostrando que poseía el carácter Weasley, pero sobre todo el de su madre. La chica de Hufflepuff se sonrojo profundamente.

-Hayley no tenías que decir más información- le dijo su primo mayor, mientras que la mejor amiga de Hayley la sujetaba del brazo para que no le fuera a decir unas _palabras a_ la chica de Hufflepuff.

-Bueno...parece que tengo una esposa y una hija en el futuro- dijo Charlie sorprendido, no creía que se casaría y mucho menos que iba a tener una hija- bueno eso sería todo de mí.

-Alto ahí jovencito, no me has dicho en que trabajas- dijo su madre con una mirada seria.

-Bueno, después de salir de la escuela, fue a Rumania para estudiar dragones- dijo Charlie con voz resignada, cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte grito de parte de Molly Weasley, lo cual había asustado a Bill y Charlie.

-No, no puedes trabajar con dragones- dijo Molly muy preocupada imaginando varios casos donde su hijo salga herido.

-Mamá me gustan los dragones, me han gustado desde que era un niño- dijo Charlie haciendo referencia a su versión joven que estaba jugando con su juguete de dragón, ignorando los ojos que se pusieron encima de él- y más que todo, me encanta mi trabajo.

\- ¿No es peligroso trabajar con dragones? - preguntó James Potter con un poco de miedo en su voz. La versión joven de Charlie lo miraba atentamente con sus pequeños ojos.

-Lo es sino sabes cómo tratarlos- dijo Charlie recordando cuando un chico del Santuario de dragones tuvo un accidente con _Noberta_.

\- ¿Nos podrías hablar de la profecía? - preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

-En 1980 una postulante para el puesto de Adivinación predijo que «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._» y ese bebé fue el que derroto a Voldemort hasta casi matarlo y en nuestro tiempo es llamado El elegido.

\- ¿Ese bebé será uno de nuestros hijos? -preguntó Lily Evans, la cual se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

-Sí, pero no les puedo decir quien es, él mismo se va presentar más adelante- dijo mirando por unos segundos los ojos de la pelirroja, eran idénticos a los de Harry.

-Bueno eso sería todo de mí, además de que también soy parte de la Orden del Fénix, ahora les muestro mi recuerdo- dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba con su hermano Bill, el cual estaba jugando con su versión más joven.

_Se vio a un pequeño pelirrojo junto con otro niño que también era pelirrojo sentados en el peldaño de una escalera de madera._

_\- ¿Por qué no vas a conocer a los gemelos? - preguntó Bill después de que su hermano se hubiera escondido apenas llegaron sus padres de San Mungo con sus hermanos._

_**\- ¡¿Gemelos?!- exclamó Molly sorprendida, aunque no debería estarlo dado que sus hermanos menores eran gemelos.**_

_-No lo entenderías- dijo Charlie como única respuesta del niño de seis años, sabía que esa respuesta no era del todo cierta pero no quería decir la verdadera razón._

_-Soy tu hermano mayor Charlie, mamá está preocupada porque no vas a verlos, incluso Percy ha ido a verlos con ayuda de papá - dijo Bill mirando detenidamente a su hermano, como si buscara un signo en la cara de su hermano._

_-Todos han ido a verlos- murmuró Charlie frustrado, no quería verlos._

_**Ante eso los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos nunca su hermano les había dicho que no quería verlos.**_

_-Son tus hermanos menores Charlie, los tienes que proteger además si los vieras, son idénticos y son muy parecidos a papá- dijo Bill con una sonrisa leve, la cual se borró cuando vio la cara de su hermano._

_-Todos se van a olvidar de mí- dijo Charlie en voz baja, aunque Bill logro escuchar._

_**Su madre se entristeció cundo oyó esas palabras, no quería que su hijo se sintiera así.**_

_-No lo vamos a hacer, Charlie- dijo Bill mientras miraba a su hermano que parecía muy frustrado._

_-Sí lo van a hacer, así como lo hicieron cuando nació Percy- dijo Charlie con voz triste._

_**Ante eso Molly bajo la cabeza hacía su hijo, el cual estaba jugando con sus pies cuando de pronto noto la mirada de su madre**_

_-No te olvidamos Charlie, solo que cuando Percy nació tenía que tener mayor atención porque era un bebé, por eso no pasábamos tanto tiempo contigo- dijo Bill- pero no te llevas mal con Percy, por qué con gemelos es distinto._

_**Los gemelos asintieron así ese hecho, porque acepto a Perce-... Percy y no a ellos, los cuales eran solo unos recién nacidos en aquel entonces.**_

_-Porque está vez son dos y Percy todavía es muy pequeño para hacer las cosas solo, además que tú tienes ayudar a mamá con la limpieza, ya nadie va poder jugar conmigo- dijo Charlie abrazando a su dragón de juguete._

_-Siempre voy a poder jugar contigo Charlie, solamente que tenemos dos nuevos hermanos y pronto tú también podrás jugar con ellos- dijo Bill mientras le daba una sonrisa._

_ Además yo también me sentí cuando tú naciste, creí que me iban a dejar de lado porque tú nacías, pero papá dijo que su corazón y el de mamá era lo suficientemente grande para querer a todos sus hijos y que tenía a alguien que nunca me dejaría, alguien que crecería conmigo, alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien con quien contar._

_**Charlie estaba molestando a Bill sobre como era su hermano favorito, pero recordaba esas palabras que le dijo cuando eran pequeños con mucho cariño.**_

_Charlie miraba con admiración a su hermano, él siempre sabía que decir, se sorprendió cuando le revelo que al tampoco le había fascinado cuando nació él. Se dio cuenta que sus padres se esforzaban lo más que podían por darles una infancia feliz en medio de esta guerra y los gemelos le iban a traer pequeños momentos de paz, como lo decía su padre, no quería perderse de conocerlos, estaba seguro que algún día podrían jugar todos juntos. Bill era alguien en el que confiaba, era con el que podía hablar de todo y se dio cuenta que también quería compartir eso con Percy y los gemelos._

_\- ¿Estás listo para conocerlos? - preguntó Bill sabiendo la respuesta. Charlie simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano que le dio su hermano para levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de sus padres._

_Cuando entro al cuarto de sus padres pudo ver dos bolas de mantas en brazos de sus padres, lentamente se acercó a ellos y cuando vio las caras de los gemelos, recordó cuan pequeño era Percy, pero ellos eran incluso más y cuando abrieron por unos instantes sus ojos pudo ver que eran iguales a los suyos._

_-Hola Fred y George, yo soy su hermano mayor Charlie, también tienen otros dos hermanos mayores Bill, él es muy inteligente, y Percy, el cual todavía es pequeño. Cuando crezcan podremos jugar Quidditch y si no les gusta podemos jugar con los juguetes- dijo Charlie con su voz infantil haciendo que sus padres se enternezcan con las palabras que dijo._

_**Todos en la sala se conmovieron por las palabras del chico, haciendo que tanto como la versión joven y adulta de Charlie se sonrojaran profundamente. Los gemelos sonrieron ante la reacción de su hermano al conocerlos, se encargarían de burlarse más adelante con ello.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

El pomposo y los gemelos Weasley

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-El recuerdo fue un extracto sacado del libro Harry Potter y la orden del fénix.**

Al estrado subió un joven alto y delgado y con el pelo rojo vivo y pecas, lo identificaron rápidamente con los Weasley. Llevaba gafas con montura de concha y tenía una cara seria.

-Soy Percy Ignatius Weasley Prewett, mis padres son Molly y Arthur Weasley- ambos padres miraron al pequeño bebé que tenían en brazos- tengo 19 años, cuando fui a Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor y fui elegido prefecto y en mi séptimo año fui premio anual. Trabajo en el ministerio.

\- ¿Hijo por qué eres más callado que tus hermanos? - preguntó su madre al ver cierta tensión entre sus hijos.

-Porque él prefirió estar del lado del ministerio que al lado de su familia- dijo una encapuchada de la tercera generación, los hermanos de Percy se sorprendieron de que ella supiera lo que había pasado- pero papá no tienes algo que decirles.

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos que eso hubiera pasado, no querían perder a su hijo. Por otro lado, los hermanos de Percy estaban interesados en saber que les tenía que contar, aunque los gemelos y Ron no lo quisieran admitir extrañaban a su hermano, extrañaban burlarse de él y compartir las fiestas navideñas con él.

-Yo... lo siento, no debí no haber confiado en ustedes, en su palabra, creía que ustedes estaban muy equivocados y me dejé influenciar por lo que decían en el ministerio. Lo siento también Harry no debí acusarte de mentiroso cuando lo único que decías era la verdad- dijo Percy mirando al encapuchado el cual simplemente hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien y no se preocupara.

Los Weasley simplemente abrazaron a Percy, eso era lo único que querían escuchar. Las versiones jóvenes de sus padres simplemente sonrieron al ver que sus hijos volvían a estar unidos, no sabían cuáles fueron las razones de que su hijo se pusiera de parte del ministerio, pero estaban feliz de que se hubiera reunido con su familia.

Bueno eso sería todo de mí, no se me ocurre un recuerdo para mostrar, así que les doy paso a los gemelos.

Al estrado subieron dos encapuchados, que cuando se quitaron las capuchas rápidamente los identificaron como Weasley por su brillante color de pelo rojo y sus pecas, los cuales al igual a su hermano mayor eran muy altos.

-Buenas tardes magos...

-...y brujas de todas las edades

\- Nosotros somos los...

-...magníficos, espectaculares

-...bromistas y guapos- ante eso sus hermanos rodaron los ojos con falso fastidio. Los merodeadores en especial James y Sirius los miraron con interés mientras se preguntaban si ellos también habrían causado tanto alboroto en Hogwarts como ellos.

\- ¡Gemelos Weasley! - gritaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Él es Fred y yo soy George, tenemos 18 años y ambos como todos los Weasley pertenecimos a la casa de Gryffindor- dijo George con orgullo en sus traviesos ojos, los de la tercera generación, en especial sus hijos sintieron una terrible tristeza al ver que en su tiempo nunca pudieron ver esa sonrisa tan genuina en la cara de su padre, la muerte de su tío Fred fue algo que les afecto mucho a los Weasley pero sobre todo a su padre pues todavía lo seguían viendo visitando el cementerio cada día de su cumpleaños y desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su hermano.

-Nuestros segundos nombres son Gideon y Fabian en honor a los hermanos gemelos de nuestra madre- mencionó Fred dándole una mirada a su madre, la cual entendió la verdad detrás de esas palabras.

\- ¿Ellos fallecieron? - preguntó Molly con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, no quería aceptar que sus hermanos nunca más la volverían a molestar con una de sus bromas o abrazarla después de un mal día.

-Sí, ellos fueron atacados por cinco Mortífagos, uno de los cuales era Antonin Dolohov- ante eso su madre corrió rápido al lado de sus hermanos y los envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

-Al menos morimos luchando como héroes- mencionó Gideon a lo que su hermana lo golpeo en el brazo de una forma no tan amistosa, no quería que hablara del tema con tanta facilidad.

-Tranquila Molly vamos evitar que suceda eso-dijo Fabian al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermana.

Ante eso muchos de la tercera generación, en especial los nietos de la matriarca de los Weasley, se enternecieron al ver esa escena sabían cuánto había sufrido su abuela al enterarse de la muerte temprana de sus hermanos.

-Bueno continuando con la presentación ambos fuimos golpeadores de Gryffindor desde nuestro segundo año, por lo que amamos el Quidditch- antes de que pudieran continuar los interrumpió su hermano mayor.

-No les tienen que decir algo importante relacionado a Hogwarts a nuestros padres- dijo Bill, viendo como sus hermanos se volteaban nerviosos a sus padres, en especial a su madre. No importaba que edad tuviera su madre igual seguía emitiendo el mismo temor que cualquier madre poseía y no creían que iba a celebrar la noticia que estaban a punto de decirle.

-Bueno nosotros no pudimos terminar nuestros estudios- dijeron los dos al unísono lo más rápido que pudieron, pero aun así su madre los pudo oír perfectamente.

\- ¡No terminaron la escuela, quieren que me dé un ataque de ansiedad! - dijo su madre molesta mientras sus ojos cambiaban de llorosos a furiosos.

-Mamá todo fue por culpa de un sapo rosa, ella nos iba a torturar si seguíamos en Hogwarts- dijeron los gemelos, haciendo referencia a Dolores Umbridge.

-Es cierto abuela, nuestros tíos también nos contaron como era esa señora- dijo una encapuchada con una voz infantil dulce.

-Bueno si ustedes todavía están vivos significa que en el futuro yo lo comprendí- dijo la matriarca de los Weasley, estaba emocionada de que en el futuro tuviera nietos.

\- ¿Ustedes son la nueva generación de merodeadores? - preguntó un estudiante de Gryffindor.

-Estaríamos muy honrados de ser considerados como ellos, pero ellos fueron cuatro y nosotros somos dos. Somos una generación diferente de bromistas.

\- ¡Pero nosotros sí somos la nueva generación de merodeadores! - gritaron unos chicos de la tercera generación. Ante eso muchos de los profesores se rieron de la cara de Minerva, sabían que ella era la que mayormente tenía que lidiar con ellos dado que eran de Gryffindor.

-Okay dejando de lado lo anterior, somos los propietarios de Sortilegios Weasley, una tienda dedicada únicamente para bromas. La cual logramos abrir gracias al apoyo de nuestro gran amigo Harry- dijeron los dos muy orgullosos de su tienda y agradecidos con Harry. Ante lo dicho los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett se les iluminaron sus ojos, era como su sueño hecho realidad. - Bueno creemos que eso es todo de nosotros, les dejamos con nuestro recuerdo.

_Había un grupo de chicos curiosos y Peeves, que cabeceaba suspendido en el aire, desde donde contemplaba a Fred y George, que estaban sentados en el suelo en medio del vestíbulo. Era evidente que acababan de atraparlos._

—_¡Muy bien! —gritó triunfante una mujer con una voz demasiado chillona, que contemplaba a sus presas desde arriba—. ¿Os parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano?_

**Ante eso muchos reconocieron de inmediato que era aquel sapo ro-… bueno señora de la que se quejaban los de la segunda generación y si algo tenían que admitir era que poseía una voz demasiado chillona.**

—_Pues sí, la verdad —contestó Fred, que miraba a la profesora sin dar señal alguna de temor. Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la profesora Umbridge._

_. —Ya tengo el permiso, señora —anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba el trozo de pergamino que —. Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor..._

**Ante eso muchos estudiantes temblaron ante la mención de castigos corporales, sabían que Filch podía ser un poco sádico. En cambio, Molly Weasley se indignó y se puso furiosa al saber que castigo querían que sus hijos recibieran.**

—_Muy bien, Argus —repuso ella—. Vosotros dos —prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos— vais a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio._

—_¿Sabe qué le digo? —replicó Fred—. Me parece que no. —Miró a su hermano y añadió—: Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George._

**Los gemelos Prewett sonrieron con orgullo estaban extasiados al ver que sus sobrinos eran tan valientes y no se dejaban pisotear por una horrible bruja de ojos saltones.**

—_Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión —coincidió George con desparpajo._

—_Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no? —le preguntó Fred._

—_Desde luego —contestó George._

_Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos Weasley levantaron sus varitas y gritaron juntos:_

—_¡Accio escobas!_

_Se oyó un fuerte estrépito a lo lejos, miró hacia la izquierda y se agachó justo a tiempo. Las escobas de Fred y George, una de las cuales arrastraba todavía la pesada cadena y la barra de hierro con que la profesora Umbridge las había atado a la pared, volaban a toda pastilla por el pasillo hacia sus propietarios; torcieron hacia la izquierda, bajaron la escalera como una exhalación y se pararon en seco delante de los gemelos. El ruido que hizo la cadena al chocar contra las losas de piedra del suelo resonó por el vestíbulo._

—_Hasta nunca —le dijo Fred a la profesora Umbridge, y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba._

—_Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal —añadió George, y también montó en su escoba._

_Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo, que los observaban atentos y en silencio._

—_Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que habéis visto arriba, nos encontrará en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon —dijo en voz alta._

—_Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja —añadió George señalando a la profesora Umbridge._

**Molly simplemente les dirigió a sus hijos una mirada de desaprobación, aunque por dentro sabía que esa vieja bruja se lo merecía. Eran sus hijos y siempre trataría de protegerlos del peligro y esa **_**señora**_** era todo menos un ejemplo a seguir.**

—_¡DETENEDLOS! —chilló la mujer, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Cuando un grupo de chicos empezó a cercarlos, Fred y George dieron un pisotón en el suelo y se elevaron a más de cuatro metros, mientras la barra de hierro oscilaba peligrosamente un poco más abajo. Fred miró hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud._

—_Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves._

**Peeves ante eso miro a los gemelos que le estaban sonriendo y se preguntó cómo dos bebes podrían ser capaz de hacer todas esas bromas en el futuro. Los merodeadores estaban orgullosos de estos gemelos siguieran sus pasos.**

_Y Peeves, a quien jamás habían visto aceptar una orden de un alumno, se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban una vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso apoteósico de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una espléndida puesta de sol._

**Muchos estudiantes del comedor, en especial los merodeadores, se los quedaron viendo con los ojos desorbitados. Por otro lado, Minerva se tocó la sien, al parecer iba a tener que lidiar con otro par de bromistas, se planteó mentalmente la idea de acelerar su jubilación. Aguantar a otra generación de bromistas no estaba en sus planes, pero por más que se lo planteara la opción de jubilarse, sabía que nunca sucedería.**


	7. Capítulo 7

El rey Weasley, ¡¿Una Weasley?!

**Todos los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo he hecho algunas modificaciones.**

**-El extracto fue sacado del libro Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal con ligeros cambios.**

Al estrado subió un encapuchado y rápidamente revelo su rostro, revelando a un chico pelirrojo con algunas pecas en el rostro.

-Yo soy Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett, sexto hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, pero prefiero que me digan Ron- ante eso los mencionados se miraron asombrados, se preguntaron si tendrían más hijos.

-Ustedes no perdieron el tiempo por lo visto- dijo Sirius haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a los futuros padres.

-Si Arthur, deja descansar un rato por lo menos a nuestra hermana- mencionaron los gemelos Prewett mitad en broma y mitad en serio haciendo que los mencionados se sonrojaran profundamente.

-Bueno continuando, tengo 16 años y estoy cursando mi sexto año en Hogwarts, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor al igual que todos mis hermanos. Además, juego Quidditch en la posición de guardián- los aficionados al Quidditch aplaudieron ante eso- Mi curso favorito es Transformaciones y el que menos me gusta es Historia de la magia- ante eso muchos concordaron, las clases del profesor Binns hacían dormir. Asimismo, fui elegido prefecto de Gryffindor, lo cual fue una sorpresa para mí.

-No fue una sorpresa solo para ti, también lo fue para todos nosotros- mencionó George mientras se reía junto a Fred de la cara roja de su hermanito.

\- ¡Fred y George Weasley dejen de molestar a su hermano! - exclamó Molly volteando a ver a sus hijos, no importaba la edad de Molly Weasley, ella todavía causaba el mismo miedo en sus hijos.

\- Bueno, ¿tienen preguntas?

\- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó su madre curiosa, mentalmente estaba tomando notas, al parecer su hijo mayor estaba comprometido y Charlie junto con Percy iban casarse y tener hijos en algún futuro.

-No, acabo de terminar una- dijo mientras recordaba cómo había terminado su corta relación con Lavender Brown que básicamente no contaría como una, pues lo único que hacían era besarse.

-Una muy buena decisión, gracias a eso conociste a mamá-mencionó una encapuchada, no podía imaginarse como su padre pudo tener una relación con la mencionada, no sé imaginaba a su padre con alguien que no sea su madre.

\- ¡Hey, esa es mi madre! - gritó un encapuchado, sabía que su mamá no tenía la mejor reputación, pero seguía siendo su mamá y no quisiera imaginarse siendo hijo de Ron Weasley.

La mencionada se sorprendió mucho de que no estuviera casada con su Ro Ro, creía que iban a casarse y vivir felices por siempre con una gran familia. Por otro lado, Hermione y Harry trataban de controlar su risa al ver la cara de alivio de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno al parecer en el futuro voy a casarme, pero ahora no tengo interés por ninguna chica- dijo mientras pensaba con quién podría haberse casado. Los de la tercera generación se reían en voz baja al imaginar la cara de su tío al descubrir quién sería su esposa y madre de sus hijos, aunque en el futuro sean muy cariñosos sabían que su relación en el pasado no era tan buena por la forma de pensar de ellos.

\- ¿Tienes alguna mascota? -preguntó su padre tratando de cambiar de tema, todavía era extraño para el ver a su futuro hijo que no había nacido como todo un adolescente y enterarse que se convertiría en abuelo.

-Cuando era pequeño, Charlie encontró una rata que le regalo a Percy y cuando comencé Hogwarts, él me la dio pero lo más raro de esta rata fue que vivió más de 12 años- ante eso los merodeadores se dieron cuenta que era muy extraño que una rata viviera tanto tiempo a menos que sea un...animago y conocían a una persona cuya forma animaga era de una rata-Cuando estaba en mi tercer año salió la noticia en el _Profeta _de que un prisionero de Askaban había logrado fugarse y ante eso _Scabbers, _se empezó a poner muy inquieto y se escapaba a cada rato de mi dormitorio. Al principio había creído que era por la bola de pelos que tenía como mascota Hermione lo estaba atacando.

\- ¡_Crookshanks _no es ninguna bola de pelos! Es un gato muy inteligente que supo reconocer que Scabbers no era nadie más que Colagusano- exclamó Hermione muy molesta de la forma por la cual se referían de su gato hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Esto causó conmoción en los presentes por parte de Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban muy preocupados de que su familia hubiera acogido a un asesino por 12 años donde pudo haber lastimado a uno de sus hijos. Los merodeadores por otra parte estaban preguntándose el porqué de sus acciones y el motivo de miedo de Peter al prófugo de Askaban.

\- ¡Hermione estaba a punto de llegar ahí! - exclamó Ron mientras Hermione se sonrojaba levemente no había sido su intención revelar algunas cosas antes de tiempo, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse, ante eso James y Remus se sonrieron, la actitud de su futura sobrina le recordaba a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno continuando antes de que Hermione me interrumpiera, es cierto que Pettigrew vivió con mi familia en su forma animaga por 12 años y el motivo fue que mató a 12 víctimas muggles explotando la calle con una maldición explosiva. Luego fingió su propia muerte cortándose un dedo y dejándolo atrás mientras se transformaba en una rata y huía.

\- ¿Por qué mató a 12 muggles? - preguntó Avery que hasta el momento se había quedado callada, seguía impactada a que Peter fuera un mortífago y descubrir que había matado a 12 muggles fue surrealista.

-Porque no quería que lo culparan de haber sido el causante de una desgracia, la cual mi mejor amigo se los va explicar más adelante- mencionó Ron mientras miraba discretamente a James y Lily, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Snape.

-No, no…no pudo terminar con ese idiota- murmuró Snape para sí mismo, se negaba a pensar que ellos estuvieran juntos, Potter no era lo suficiente para su amada Lily.

\- ¿Ese amigo que mencionas es el que apareció en el recuerdo junto a la chica castaña? - preguntó Lily curiosa, ese chico le recordaba a alguien, pero no lo pudo ver bien, su cara estaba borrosa.

-Sí, ese es Harry. Junto a Hermione y él formamos el trío de oro, nos conocimos el primer día de clases en el trayecto a Hogwarts, pero tuvo que ocurrir un incidente para que nos volviéramos mejores amigos.

-Espero que nadie haya salido lastimado en ese incidente- mencionó Molly Weasley mirando a su hijo con cara de preocupación. Ante eso Ron se puso nervioso, si su madre supiera que enfrentaron a un troll para que pudieran salvar a Hermione de ser herida por el troll y lo anterior no es por lo peor que han pasado.

-Bueno ahora les mostrare mi recuerdo y mamá no te alteres demasiado- pidió Ron mirando a su madre. Ante eso su madre se altero como cualquier madre preocupada por su hijo.

_En el recuerdo aparecieron dos niños animados, que reconocieron como Ron y su amigo Harry, los cuales comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado._

—_Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario._

—_¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry. _

—_¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono._

**Ante eso Sirius alzo la mirada preocupada de que su hija estuviera en peligro al igual que una joven se sintió inquieta al oír el grito de miedo de aquella hija como si sintiera una extraña sensación de protegerla. **

**Los de la tercera generación sonrieron al ver cual era el recuerdo que su tío había elegido, era la misma historia que les contaba cuando eran pequeños y él los cuidaba, pero cuando él les contaba la historia hacia unas exageradas muecas.**

_Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. _

_Hermione Black estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos. _

—_¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared._

_El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón. _

—_¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr. _

—_¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. _

**\- ¿Cómo un troll había logrado entrar en Hogwarts? - preguntó Avery a Petunia, la cual estaba sentaba a su costado.**

**-No sé cómo, pero los trols son muy tontos como para entrar por su propia cuenta, alguien tendría que haberlos hecho entrar.**

**-Pero quien dejaría entrar a un trol sabiendo del daño que causaría- replicó Tonks mientras miraba a su futura ahijada con cara de preocupación.**

_Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. _

_Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol._

**Los presentes hicieron una cara de asco ante aquello y algunos sintieron como toda su comida se les revolvía, sin embargo, Sirius hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a ese tal Harry cuando vio detenidamente la cara de ese chico y abrió los ojos sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo anterior.**

**\- ¡Lunático, Lunático! - susurró Sirius mientras pateaba su pierna de una forma no tan sutil.**

**\- ¿Qué te pasa Canuto? - preguntó Remus mientras miraba a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos haciendo obvio que su golpe no había pasado desapercibido por el hombre lobo.**

**\- ¡Mira la cara del chico, es idéntico a Cornamenta!**

**Remus voltio a ver al niño con atención y se dio cuenta que era igual a James, la única diferencia era que tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes que le recordaba a una de sus compañeras.**

_Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón._

_Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:_

—_¡Wingardium leviosa!_

_El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. _

_Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. _

_Hermione fue la que habló primero. _

—_¿Está... muerto? —No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado._

_Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris._

—_Puaj... qué asco. _

**Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el muchacho, mientras James Sirius se reía de la cara de su futuro padre, no recordaba que su padre les hubiera enseñada una técnica así a los Aurores.**

**-James, deja de reírte de papá- murmuró Lily viendo a su hermano mayor con sus furiosos ojos verdes.**

**-Tranquila Lils, pero debes admitir que es gracioso ver al jefe de Aurores montando un trol. **

_La limpió en la piel del trol. _

_Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho. _

**Los Merodeadores se giraron sorprendidos a dirección de Snape, al ver que en el recuerdo vestía túnicas oscuras y estaba junto a los demás profesores y eso solo significaba una cosa: Snivellus iba a ser profesor.**

_Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry._

—_¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?_

**Los estudiantes de Gryffindor miraron con pena a los chicos del recuerdo, conocían muy bien el carácter de su jefe de casa cuando alguien se mete en problemas.**

_Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras. _

—_Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. _

—_¡Hermione Black! _

_Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie. _

—_Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. _

**Los de la segunda generación se preguntaron el motivo por el cual la chica había encubierto a los otros dos niños.**

_Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Black diciendo una mentira a su profesora? _

—_Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. _

_Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro._

—_Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola? _

_Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas._

**Snape puso mala cara al ver a los demás reírse discretamente de él, aunque algunos no eran tan discretos. Por otra parte, Sirius se sintió mal al ver la cara sonrojada de vergüenza por las palabras dichas por Minnie.**

**-Viste Rose la tía Hermione también rompía las reglas- dijo Molly mirando a su prima.**

**-Pero eran otras circunstancias y lo sabes Molls- dijo Rose mientras escondía su cara en la de su novio, el cual simplemente se rio al ver la cara sonrojada de su novia.**

—_Hermione Black, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas._

_Hermione se marchó._

_La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron._

—_Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. _

_Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. _

—_Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron._

—_Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione._

—_Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos. _

**Arthur Weasley le dirigió una mirada severa diciendo en pocas palabras que esa no era forma correcta de tratar a una dama o niña.**

—_No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry. _

_Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. _

—_Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron._

_La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer._

_Sabían que toda aquella imagen que habían tenido de ella el primer día en el tren y lo que les habían hecho creer no eran ciertas o al menos no en su totalidad, el pasado de sus padres no tenía nada que ver con ella y estaban dispuestos a conocerla._

_Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas._

-Bueno ese fue mi recuerdo, hubo problemas al comenzar nuestra amistad, pero no cambiaría nada si eso significara que ellos no estuvieran en mi vida y que pase la siguiente- dijo Ron rápido y antes que alguien pudiera comentar algo se fue a sentar junto a sus hermanos.

Al estrado subió una encapuchada que al dejar caer la capucha mostro a una chica muy bonita la cual poseía los rasgos típicos de familia Weasley: pelo rojo llameante (que llevaba en una melena larga) y una tez pecosa. Ella era de pequeña estatura y tenía brillantes ojos marrones como su madre Molly Weasley.

-Bueno mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett, pero quien me llame así tendrá un pase gratis directo a San Mungo- los merodeadores rieron junto a Alice y Petunia al ver que aquella pelirroja tenía una personalidad parecida a la de su amiga- como se habrán dado cuenta soy la última y única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

\- ¡Arthur tenemos una hija! - exclamó emocionada una joven Molly Weasley a su esposo el cual tenía una gran sonrisa al ver que su hija era la primera mujer en nacer después de generaciones en la familia Weasley.

\- ¡No te emocionaste así cuando nosotros nos presentamos mamá! – exclamaron con exagerada indignación los gemelos ante lo cual sus hermanos simplemente rodaron los ojos.

-Eso es porque soy su única hija par de exagerados y déjenme continuar con **mi** presentación- dijo Ginny haciendo énfasis a lo último.

Se oigan murmuros por parte de los muchachos de la tercera generación los cuales empezaron a discutir entre ellos al caer en cuanta de la gran reprimenda que les espera en casa de la editora de deportes del Profeta.

-Albus te lo advertí antes que me convencieras de hacer esa locura- dijo Scorpius lanzándole dagas con los ojos, estaba seguro de la discusión que tendría con su padre cuando regrese, esperaba que su madre pudiera calmarlo.

\- Tranquilízate Scor y yo recuerdo que mostraras tanta resistencia cuando te lo propuse- murmuro Albus defendiéndose de la acusación de su mejor amigo.

-Pueden dejar de discutir de una buena vez que nos están volteando a ver y es culpa de ambos, no entiendo como les pareció una buena idea viajar al tiempo de nuestros abuelos- mencionó Rose molesta mirando a dos de los causantes de toda está locura, se arrepentía de haber intentado retenerlos, aunque una parte de ella estaba agradecida de eso, pero ella jamás lo admitiría a ellos.

\- Continuando tengo 15 años por ende estoy en mi quinto año, juego Quidditch en la posición de cazadora, mi asignatura favorita es Encantamientos y fui parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Bueno eso es todo de mí.

\- ¿Tienes novio, hija? - preguntó Molly ansiosa de saber más de su hija.

-No mamá- dijo Ginny bajo la mirada atenta de un encapuchado, su padre suspiro de alivio al oír que su pequeña no tenía novio.

\- Bueno no tengo ningún recuerdo que mostrar dado de la larga presentación de mis hermanos- mencionó Ginny mientras se dirigía a la mesa de sus padres para que empezaran a servir la cena lo cual causo una alegría a Ron ante la mención de comida


End file.
